


La Voie du Romantisme

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Naruto, Naruto: The Last
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hinata fights her shyness, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kurama is grumpy, sakura is a good friend
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Tout le monde a déjà vu Hinata se cacher pour observer Naruto et perdre ses moyens quand elle doit lui parler. Son amour n'est un secret pour personne, sauf pour le principal concerné. Ou du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que la lune menace de détruire tout leur monde. Il leur aura fallu sauver le monde pour s'embracer, que leur faudra-t-il traverser pour la prochaine étape ? [Secret Santa 2020 – Collectif NONAME]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Sous la lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



Dans toute la ville, on ne parlait plus que de ça. Et il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, on en parlait sans doute dans toute le pays, et bien au-delà des frontières jusqu'à Iwa ou Suna.

Le monde venait de faire face à sa plus terrible crise depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja et l'ère de paix sans précédent qui avait marqué la fin des combats.

La lune avait manqué de s'écraser sur le monde, et y détruire toute trace de vie.

Nul doute que le spectacle ait été poétique ce soir-là, avec l'astre lunaire si grand dans le ciel étoilé, suspendu par un rien au-dessus des têtes. Il aurait pu tourner au sublime, cependant, sans l'intervention d'un groupe de ninja venus de Konoha.

Il était bien normal dans toutes les conversations, à un moment, on en vienne à s'étonner. Malgré les tensions qui subsistaient entre les Kages et les différentes nations, la paix avait ses bienfaits : tous avaient répondu présent et avaient été prêt à agir au moment opportun.

Naruto, quant à lui, pouvait entendre des chuchotements sur son passage. Encore une fois, c'était le démon qu'il hébergeait en lui qui était le centre de toutes les attentions. C'était grâce à ce pouvoir surpuissant, à Hinata ainsi qu'à leurs amis, qu'on devait d'avoir encore une lune pour éclairer la nuit et enchanter les étoiles.

La nouvelle de leurs aventures et de leur victoire s'était diffusée comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Konoha. Et avec elle, d'autres nouvelles.

Depuis des années, tous observaient la timide petite Hinata et son terrible crush pour Naruto. De l'Académie ninja jusqu'à la Grande Guerre, l'amour d'Hinata avait été si évident pour tout le monde à l'exception du principal concerné.

En conclusion logique… Naruto se faisait gentiment charrier sur le sujet de leur relation bourgeonnante entre deux félicitations pour avoir à nouveau fait parler de lui en sauvant le monde.

— O —

« Et alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Hinata ? questionna Sakura. »

C'était le début de l'après-midi, et il n'y avait plus personne aux Ramen Ichiraku. Le chef avait accepté de servir Naruto alors même que la boutique était présentement fermée en attendant le repas du soir. Ce n'était même pas inhabituel pour Teuchi, sa boutique avait acquis une excellente réputation auprès des ninjas, et le chef s'accommodait de leurs horaires de missions anarchiques.

Sakura avait rencontré Naruto au terrain d'entraînement, et, en apprenant qu'il s'entraînait depuis l'aube sans avoir mangé depuis son réveil, elle l'avait invité de force à venir déguster des ramen.

« Tu ne dis rien… commenta-t-elle. »

Naruto pouvait voir qu'il était le seul à manger, et sentir le poids de son regard tandis qu'elle l'observait. Même Teuchi tendait l'oreille en s'affairant sur sa planche à découper.

« Bah… On s'est croisés quelques fois depuis qu'on est rentrés de mission. À l'hôpital, chez le Hokage. Mais il ne se passe rien de particulier. »

Sakura poussa un soupir, et Teuchi émit une expiration suspecte. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, évidemment.

En y réfléchissant un peu, il avait quand même fallu réunir une quantité de drama indécente pour que Hinata et Naruto finissent par faire le premier pas dans leur histoire d'amour balbutiante. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils aient perdu leur élan initial maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale.

Il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Hinata pour la faire sortir de sa timidité, planifia Sakura.

« C'est pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas quoi faire, déplora-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie avant, et tu n'es pas du genre à lire des romans d'amour…Ton étude du genre féminin a dû se limiter au perfectionnement du sexy jutsu et aux enseignements de ce pervers de Jiraiya. » _Tu n'as_ _plus tes_ _parents, et aucun de nous n'est dans une relation non plus, ou du moins, pas vraiment._

Sakura se releva sans rien ajouter. Elle allait devoir y mettre son petit grain de sel, si elle ne voulait pas que Naruto s'en sorte aussi bien dans le domaine des relations amoureuses que Sasuke.

— O —

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans son petit appartement, et deux clones s'évaporèrent dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Autour de lui, tout était aussi propre que les salles d'opérations de l'hôpital de Konoha. Il aurait rendez-vous avec Hinata dans la soirée, et Sakura avait subtilement insisté sur l'importance de la propreté de son appartement quand il l'avait croisé. Il avait bien sûr insisté que Hinata et lui avaient seulement prévu d'aller voir un film ensemble, mais son amie n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise pour autant. Elle avait même poussé la subtilité jusqu'à lui expliquer en détail la raison qui devait le motiver à avoir un lit – et une chambre – judicieusement propres en de telles circonstances (surtout après _huit_ rendez-vous), et Naruto avait couru jusque chez lui pour faire tout son ménage avant que Sakura ne lui sorte des diagrammes explicatifs sur la reproduction humaine(1).

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Naruto épousseta sa housse de couette après s'être relevé, et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir Naruto ! fit Hinata en rougissant _à peine_.

— Oh ! Salut ! répondit-il en se frottant la nuque. » Elle était en avance.

« Je suis venue un peu plus tôt… J'ai appris que la séance qu'on avait prévu d'aller voir a été annulée, expliqua-t-elle. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, trahissant sa déception autant par sa posture que par son expression et un soupir pitoyable. Il n'était pas tant affecté pour le film que pour le rendez-vous.

« J'ai pu m'entretenir avec le projectionniste, et il m'a expliqué que les bobines qui devaient arriver des studios du pays de la foudre n'avaient pas été livrées. Elles devaient arriver hier, mais il n'a reçu aucune nouvelle du transport, raconta Hinata. Le convoi n'a pas passé la frontière et a sans doute eu des ennuis en route. »

Hinata, qui semblait avoir terminé, laissa un petit moment de silence que Naruto mit à profit pour digérer la masse soudaine d'information.

« J'ai fait un petit détour par le centre d'informations de la tour du Hokage avant de venir, se justifia-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu as pu voir Kakashi-sensei ?

— Non, aucune mission n'a été déposée sur le sujet. »

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un petit sourire, et Naruto attrapa sa veste.

« Alors, on y va ? »

Hinata lui répondit en lui dévoilant le petit sac qu'elle avait elle-même apporté, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour une petite mission d'hiver tranquille.

Ils se mirent en route pour trouver le Hokage et pour exiger de prendre cette mission, ensemble, au nom du septième art.

_À SUIVRE_

* * *

(1) Notez, il n'a pas couru ainsi par intérêt pour la chose, mais seulement pour fuir le discours de Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette petite histoire a été écrite à l'occasion du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName. Je le dédie donc à Haru-Carnage, qui est une autrice que j'admire énormément pour sa capacité à explorer de nouveaux fandoms dans l'écriture. J'espère que ce petit Naruto/Hinata t'auras plu même si tes préférences penchent plus, comme les miennes, vers le yaoï. J'ai trouvé l'inspiration en regardant pour la première fois le film Naruto: The Last.


	2. Dans la nuit

Traverser le pays du feu, ça ne se fait pas en un jour. Par ailleurs, c'était le cœur de l'hiver, et le soir tombait vite. Hinata et Naruto étaient partis de Konoha en fin de journée, et furent donc rapidement contraint de faire halte dans une auberge, à cause des ténèbres de la nuit, de la morsure du froid, et du vent qui traversait leurs vêtements pour venir leur geler les côtes.

L'établissement était une petite maison, dans un village sans prétention établi dans une grande clairière. Le tenancier, un vieil homme, ne s'étonna pas de voir deux shinobi demander une seule chambre. Les missions confiées aux ninjas étaient bien souvent mal payées, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de voyager dans le luxe.

Hinata avait tout de même rougit en faisant sa réservation au comptoir.

La chambre était exiguë, mais le lit était grand. Il occupait toute la pièce, si bien qu'ils avaient à peine eu la place de déposer leurs affaires en entrant, à même le sol. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mobilier. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés au-dessus des couvertures, toujours habillés.

« Neji me manque, avoua Hinata dans le noir. » Naruto écouta en silence, revoyant dans son esprit le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux pupilles nacrées.

« Je me souviens comme il pouvait être dur, quand nous étions jeunes. Que ce soit à l'Académie, ou bien lorsqu'on était encore tous genin… Même ce Neji là me manque aujourd'hui. Si c'était la condition pour que je puisse le "revoir", qu'il soit redevenu ce petit garçon cruel, je l'accepterais. »

Naruto acquiesça, et, comme Hinata ne pouvait pas le voir, il caressa sa main de la sienne pour le lui signifier.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le premier examen des chûnin ? Il nous a fallu du temps pour faire la paix après ça. Mais je crois qu'après avoir ouvert les yeux, il s'en voulait plus de m'avoir fait du mal que je ne lui en voulais. »

C'était tellement _vieux_ tout ça. Ces paroles évoquaient en Naruto des images d'un autre temps, avant que la guerre éclate, avant que Sasuke ne déserte Konoha. Leur mission difficile au Pays des Vagues n'était plus qu'un lointain rêve d'enfant, les brumes n'étaient plus celles de Zabuza mais celles de sa mémoire encombrée. Ce n'étaient plus les ténèbres de la forêt de la mort qui tombaient sur Sakura, Sasuke et lui, mais l'ombre du temps.

Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient été beaucoup à se qualifier cette année là, et que des duels éliminatoires avaient été organisés. Qui avait-il affronté ? Naruto ne se souvenait plus, tout à coup. Il se souvenait, sans doute plus grâce aux souvenirs que le Genjutsu de Toneri avait ravivés, de la pommade que lui avait offerte Hinata.

« Parfois, on se retrouvait ensemble au terrain d'entraînement. Il trouvait reposant de s'entraîner avec moi plutôt qu'avec les autres membres de son équipe, mais à chaque fois, il me poussait tellement dans mes retranchements que je finissais la journée exténuée. Même Tenten se joignait à nous de temps à autre. Je me demande à quoi ressemble un entraînement avec Lee et Gaï-sensei pour qu'ils aient fui ainsi tous les deux. »

Hinata soupira à la simple évocation des deux acharnés du taijutsu, et Naruto ricana. Elle tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

« Je crois qu'on ne retrouverait plus qu'une petite flaque d'Hinata à la fin de la journée, rigola-t-il. Ces deux-là sont tellement inhumains que je peux entendre Kurama grogner et ronchonner quand je m'entraîne avec eux. »

_Je ne ronchonne pas !_

« Ils n'ont pas changé malgré les années. Je vois plus souvent Gaï marcher sur les mains que pousser son fauteuil, se plaignit Hinata. » Naruto n'en ricana que plus fort.

Elle lui sourit doucement, et caressa son visage.

« Pour les enfants qu'on était, devenir ninja était dur. Je me souviens avoir été si seule. Papa avait toujours été très sévère. J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie, avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, à m'entraîner sans relâche. Il fallait maîtriser le chakra, et les byakugan, et les postures de combat, et la force, et le taijutsu… C'était très dur. Il fallait toujours faire mieux pour le satisfaire, mais c'était impossible. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Un jour, Hanabi est devenue plus forte que moi. Elle avait plus de _potentiel_. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais du jour au lendemain, _faire mieux_ avait cessé d'être important. Je ne savais faire que ça, et ça n'existait plus.

— Tu as dû être perdue… »

Naruto ne tenait plus la main d'Hinata. Il s'était tourné afin de l'étreindre pendant qu'elle se confessait à lui.

« Oui, mais j'ai rejoint l'équipe de Kurenaï-sensei à ce moment-là. Shino, Kiba et elle m'ont beaucoup aidé. Et Akamaru aussi ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Hinata lui racontait tout cela, et Naruto se demanda si elle avait déjà partagé ses pensées ainsi avec Kiba, Shino, Kurenaï… Ino, Sakura ou Tenten…

« Je crois avoir été jalouse d'Hanabi, reprit-elle, quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Mais, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvais, j'ai aussitôt eu peur. J'avais tellement peur pour elle, et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

— Tu as fait de ton mieux, et tu ne pouvais pas faire plus, répondit Naruto. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Jamais dans toute sa vie Naruto n'avait suivi un tel principe. Il avait toujours sur repousser les limites.

« Est-ce que j'ai été une mauvaise grande sœur ?

— Jamais. Je te connais, et je connais ton cœur. Je sais que le clan Hyûga peut être fier de toi ! »


	3. En un baiser

Ce soir-là, Naruto embrassa Hinata.

_Tes lèvres, ô bien aimé, distillent le miel vierge…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un baiser, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours été en publique, avec leurs amis, à Konoha, et s'étaient fait timides.

Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, les lèvres d'Hinata étaient les choses les plus douces de l'univers, Naruto pouvait sentir sa douceur et sa chaleur irradier dans tout son être. Leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre sans un ballet gracieux – adieu leur maladresse première !

_Le miel et le lait sont sous ta langue…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit à l'occasion de la Nuit du FoF pour le thème : Miel !


End file.
